Reign of the Jellyfish
'Reign of the Jellyfish '''is the forty-seventh episode of ''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Synopsis The kids of Angel Grove High prepare a time capsule for future citizens. However, Squatt and Baboo try and steal the capsule for Rita (who also wants to be famous in the future), who sends the Jellyfish Warrior to challenge our heroes. Plot There is a time capsule sitting on table. Ms. Appleby opens the time capsule as she tells the class they are going to fill the time capsule with items that reflect today's world. A hundred years from now, it will showcase our lifestyle to future generations. I am anxious to see what each of you has brought in. Ms. Appleby calls on Jason first. Jason has brought his first trophy that he had won in a karate match. Jason tells the class it shows what you can do when you believe in yourself and take good care of your body. Jason places the trophy into the time capsule as Ms. Appleby tells him, that is a good message for the future. As Jason walks back to his seat, Ms. Appleby calls on Kimberly. Kimberly walks up with a pile of pink clothes. Kimberly tells the class, these are to show what we were wearing, you know, that we had the freedom to make choices of our clothes and stuff. Ms. Appleby adds, a sense of individual style. Kimberly agrees. She also thinks it might start a whole new fashion trend in the future. Kimberly places the clothes in the time capsule. Kimberly walks back to her desk. Trini raises her hand and asks Ms. Appleby, if she is including anything in the time capsule? Ms. Appleby smiles as she replies, as a matter of fact I am. On the table is a clipboard with a couple of papers, the top one is marked with an A, and a manila envelope. She pulls out a picture from the manila envelope. It is a picture of the Power Rangers. Ms. Appleby tells the class, she is contributing this photograph of the Power Rangers. They've risk their lives for our planet so many times, I wanted to make sure the future remembers these remarkable heroes. Ms. Appleby places the photograph into the time capsule. Rita is not happy when she finds out about the time capsule. She storms into Finster's monster making room, trailed by Baboo and Squatt. She screams that she is the remarkable one that history should remember! Rita searches for her monster book and soon finds it. Rita turns the pages as she looks for the perfect monster. Squatt tells her, she needs a monster that can defeat the Power Rangers once and for all. Finster tells them, he has just the thing. The dreaded Jellyfish. I'll start making him at once. Rita walks over to her balcony with Goldar, Squatt, and Baboo. Squatt adds, and the name Rita Repulsa will live forever once the Power Rangers are defeated! Rita laughs. Zack tells the class, music affects everybody and contemporary music usually reflects what's happening in the world. So I brought in a slammin CD with some fat tunes. Zack puts the CD into a case and places it into the time capsule. Ms. Appleby tells Zack, good idea. Billy is up next. He tells the class, I'm including this personal computer with the latest software to demonstrate how advance our technology was in this time period. Billy places the personal computer into the time capsule as Ms. Appleby calls on Trini. Trini tells the class that she has brought in today's newspaper, so whoever opens the time capsule in the future, will read about the events of the day. Ms. Appleby tells her, an excellent choice as Trini places the newspaper into the time capsule. Bulk and Skull then walk in with an enormous baguette and several different ingredients, planning to add their "Bulkwich" to the capsule. A startled Ms. Appleby steps back as the two eagerly begin making the sandwich in front of the class, but their overzealousness leads to Skull accidentally squirting mayonnaise all over Bulk. Back at the Moon Palace, RIta and Goldar impatiently ask Finster why it's taking so long for him to make the Jellyfish monster. Finster explains he needs the right ingredients, adding a sculpt to his Monster-Matic. "Without this to give it backbone," he explains, "my Jellyfish would be a pile of sushi, instead of my most wonderful, horrible creation." Baboo eagerly agrees, adding, "Then it's goodbye, Power Rangers!" While standing in front of the school lockers, Kimberly tells Trini how excited she is that Ms. Appleby included a picture of the Power Rangers in the capsule, while Trini wonders what the future will think of them as heroes. Jason, Billy and Zack then walk by with the time capsule. Billy explains that they've been given the chance to bury it, since they have the highest grades in the class. The five decide to bury the capsule together, with Zack noting the capsule's starting to feel heavy. Meanwhile, Rita angrily yells at a surprised Squatt and Baboo that she's waiting for them to carry out the other part of her plan. Goldar reassures her that he will distract the Rangers with the Putties while Squatt and Baboo steal the time capsule and add a picture of Rita to it. On Earth, the Rangers take the capsule to where it's supposed to be buried, and Billy passes around shovels so everyone can start digging. Suddenly, a group of Putties teleport in, fighting the Rangers while Baboo and Squatt materialize behind a bush and at first watch the fight, then sneak over to the Time Capsule. Baboo pulls out Kimberly's sweater from the Capsule, while Squatt comments that Rita could use some new clothes. "Very grunge!" Baboo suggests that the two just take the capsule back to the palace so they can put Rita's picture in it, to which Squatt agrees. The Putties are soon defeated; Kimberly spots Squatt and Baboo sneaking away with the capsule and the Rangers run after them. Upon seeing the Rangers approach, Baboo and Squatt panic and teleport away, leaving the capsule behind. The Rangers ponder what Rita's two underlings could have wanted with it... or, more accurately, what Rita herself had in mind for it. Squatt and Baboo are scolded by Rita, who explains they were supposed to take her picture with them to Earth and place it in the capsule, not bring the capsule back to the Moon. "Next time I'll make hubcaps outta ya!" she threatens. Finster then proudly announces that the Jellyfish has been completed and sent to Earth, pleasing Rita and Goldar. The Jellyfish Warrior's arrival triggers the alarm at the Command Center, and Zordon and Alpha 5 start tracking the Jellyfish on the Viewing Globe. Zordon and Alpha contact the Rangers, and the former tells them that the Jellyfish monster is attacking Angel Grove Park. The Rangers morph and teleport into the park, immediately attacking the Jellyfish Warrior with their swords. The creature easily counters the Power Rangers' group attack, throwing them all off of him and retalliating with a series of blasts that penetrate the Rangers' suits. Jason orders the Rangers to retreat, stating the monster is too powerful and they need to come up with a new plan of attack. The Rangers return to the Command Center, asking Zordon more about the Jellyfish Warrior and how its blasts are so powerful. Zordon tells them that the Jellyfish can emit a toxic spray capable of eating through the Rangers' special suits, but Alpha has been working on a special coating that should provide extra protection. Alpha sprays the coating on the Rangers' suits and the Command Center's alarm goes off again. The team looks to the Viewing Globe, where it sees the Jellyfish Warrior again wrecking havoc at the park, this time with Putties. Zordon warns that the Jellyfish can use his spray to destroy the Earth. The Power Rangers teleport back to the park, and the Jellyfish Warrior sics his "Super-Putties" on them. As they fight, the Jellyfish squirts the Rangers and a nearby bench with its toxic spray: while the Rangers are unharmed thanks to Alpha's protective coating, the spray leaves the bench misshapen and partly disintegrated. The Jellyfish easily blocks attacks from Kimberly's Power Bow and Trini's Power Dagger with his umbrella, and hits Zack and Billy with his toxic spray again when they try leaping at him. Jason tries attacking the Jellyfish Warrior with his Power Sword, but the monster keeps teleporting away right before Jason can lay a blow. The Jellyfish then begins spinning his umbrella, sending the Rangers to a mysterious dark dimension. The Jellyfish appears in the dimension as well, revealing that it's his home. The Rangers try to fight him, but the Jellyfish Warrior avoids their blows by becoming intangible, while simultaneously making his hands tangible at key moments to attack them. Billy explains to the Rangers that the Jellyfish is "telephased," and that a blast from Zack's Power Axe should get everyone out of the dimension. Zack fires a blast from his Axe, which the Jellyfish Warrior blocks with his umbrella, but the attack successfully gets everyone back on Earth. Zack attacks the Jellyfish with his Power Axe again, this time using the Axe's blade, knocking the Jellyfish to the ground. The Jellyfish rises to his feet, claiming it'll take more than that to finish him, and Rita throws her Magic Wand to Earth so the Jellyfish Warrior grows in size. The Rangers summon their Dinozords and hop onboard. Jason orders Billy and Trini to fire their weapons at the Jellyfish Warrior, but all their attacks are deflected by the Jellyfish's umbrella. Zack blasts cold air from his Mastodon's trunk, which damages the Jellyfish's tentacle while it jumps away. The Zords then come together to form the Megazord: after a brief fist-fight, the Jellyfish Warrior starts teleporting away from the Megazaord's punches. Jason summons the Megazord's Power Sword, and while the Jellyfish Warrior grabs the blade to keep the Rangers from swinging it, the Megazord easily knocks the monster away. The Rangers then finish off the Jellyfish Warrior with a single Megazord Power Slash. Rita bemoans yet another loss, while Baboo and Squatt worry when she announces that she's getting one of her famous headaches. Later, at the Angel Grove Youth Center, the Rangers (now back in their civilian identities) relax with popcorn and cold soda. Bulk and Skull then appear with a fully-formed Bulkwich in hand, barely able to fit their sandwich through the Youth Center's entrance. Bulk and Skull proudly announce that they've finished making the Bulkwich for the time capsule and hoist it over their heads. Jason laughs and tells them the Rangers have already buried the capsule, causing the shocked Bulk to accidentally loosen his grip on the Bulkwich, and the sandwich falls on top of him and Skill (with most of the ingredients landing on Bulk). Kimberly laughs, proclaiming, "Now that's what I call a Bulkwich!" As an angry Bulk starts attacking Skull with sandwich bread, eventually slipping on the ingredients that have fallen on the ground, Jason says he hopes that whoever opens their class' time capsule "live in a peaceful and friendly world." The others agree, adding, "With no hatred" (Kimberly), "No prejudice" (Billy), "No crime" (Trini), "And no wars" (Zack). Kimberly asks the others if they think it'll ever happen, leading Jason to reply, "If we do all part and try to get along with each other... yeah, I do. We just gotta hope for the best." Zack agrees, putting his closed hand at the center of the group while saying, "To the future." The other Rangers put their hands over his fist and the five do a group handshake, laughing while hoping their vision for a better tomorrow comes true. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Royce Herron as Ms. Appleby *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Richard Cansino as Jellyfish Warrior (voice) Errors *Kimberly was wearing a pink shirt throughout the episode, but when they were burying the time capsule, her shirt was orange. *In the viewing globe when the rangers see Jellyfish with the putties, Trini calls them the "Superputties", but yet when the rangers defeat them, they defeated them easily like they were regular putties. *The Megazord's finisher shows it slashing horizontally, but the shot on the monster is shown diagonally from top to bottom. *Despite the power of Jellyfish’s attack that almost burnt through the Rangers' suits, Jason never thought to try using the Dragon Shield to protect himself. Notes *First episode to play the song Combat. *Tenth time Tommy doesn't appear. *The Rangers' predictions about the future would actually come true by the time of the Power Rangers Time Force season. Song *Combat See Also (Footage) Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Episode